Sanshiro Takagi
Nagachika Narita Sanshiro Takagi Toyotomi Hideyoshi Up Up Machine |height= |weight= |birth_date = |death_date = |birth_place =Toyonaka, Osaka, Japan |billed=Freedom Hill, Nagoya, Japan |trainer=Mitsuhiro Matsunaga |debut=February 16, 1995 |retired= }} is a Japanese professional wrestler. Takagi plays a parody of Stone Cold Steve Austin of World Wrestling Federation fame. He is known in Dramatic Dream Team (DDT) and around the micro-indy scene for his hilarious promos and natural charisma as well as his extensive use of comedy in his matches. He is the president of DDT and Pro Wrestling NOAH has also worked as the chief executive officer of Wrestle-1. Career Sanshiro Takagi was trained by Goro Tsurumi and started at his International Pro Wrestling revival promotion, IWA Kakuto Shijuku. Soon, however, Takagi broke off, seeing that IWAKS's limited exposure would only limit him to be an independent wrestler, in 1997 he formed DDT (Dramatic Dream Team), which not only would promote in Tokyo (as opposed to Tsurumi's Chigasaki, Kanagawa base), but also be based on the entertainment wrestling kingpin of the day, World Wrestling Entertainment. Since then Takagi's show has acquired a cult following as a good version of American-style entertainment wrestling. Takagi has also made appearances in All Japan Pro Wrestling, but prefers to remain his own man and his own promoter. On May 5, 2015, Takagi was announced as the new chief executive officer (CEO) of Wrestle-1. He also continued serving as the president of DDT, while being involved with Wrestle-1's management. Starting on April 1, 2017, Takagi will serve in the role of an advisor to new president Kaz Hayashi. In March 2017, Wrestle-1 underwent a change in management, which led to Takagi assuming the new role of an advisor, from which he resigned the following September. On September 1, 2017, DDT was sold to the CyberAgent company. Takagi retained his position as the company's president. On January 28, 2020, Tokyo Sports reported that LIDET Entertainment had sold all shares of Noah Global Entertainment to CyberAgent Inc., becoming one of its subsidiaries alongside DDT Pro-Wrestling. The following day, Noah alongside DDT's president Sanshiro Takagi formally announced the acquisition by CyberAgent and he was named the President of the promotion after CyberAgent acquired the promotion. Personal life His wife is Kayako Takagi, who actually helped him out backstage and on-screen in DDT storylines in 2004. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Dangerous Dragon Sleeper Takagi'' (Inverted facelock camel clutch) :*''Final Answer?'' (Electric chair facebuster) :*''GTS – Go to Sleep'' (Fireman's carry dropped into a knee lift) – adopted from CM Punk :*Lariat :*''Sanshiro Stunner'' (Lifting DDT) :*''Sanshiro Stunner '00'' (Lifting double underhook DDT) :*''Sitdown Himawari Bomb'' (Electric chair twisted into a sitout powerbomb) :*''Stone Cold Stunner'' (Sitout three–quarter facelock jawbreaker, usually preceded with a kick to the opponent's midsection) – adopted from Stone Cold Steve Austin :*''Worldwide Sanshiro Stunner'' (Fireman's carry stunner) *'Managers' :*Kayako Takagi Championships and accomplishments *'Dramatic Dream Team' *DDT Extreme Division Championship (1 time) :*DDT Jiyugaoka Six-Person Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Etsuko Mita and Hero! (1) and Jun Inomata and Poison Sawada (1) :*Greater China Unified Nakahara Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Munenori Sawa :*Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (8 times) :*King of Dark Championship (1 time) :*KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Akebono and Toru Owashi (1), and Kazuki Hirata and Toru Owashi (3) :*KO-D Openweight Championship (6 times) :*KO-D Tag Team Championship (4 times) - with Tomohiko Hashimoto (1), Ryuji Ito (1), Munenori Sawa (1), and Soma Takao (1) :*Best Unit Award (2012) New World Japan *'Tokyo Gurentai' :*Tokyo World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) References External links *Sanshiro Takagi at the DDT fan site *Official Dramatic Dream Team site in Japanese Category:Wrestlers Category:Dramatic Dream Team Roster Category:DDT Legend Category:TKG48 Category:New World Japan Category:T2Hii Category:Pro Wrestling Noah Roster